


A Hole In The Wall

by Mommybrown1



Category: Mythtale - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Peeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1
Summary: i wrote this based off a chat with friends. Mythtale  belongs to melle-d





	A Hole In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based off a chat with friends. Mythtale belongs to melle-d

It was a typical evening same as any other at muffets inn. People were drinking and having a good time. A little later into the night things had calmed down; I waited patiently to hear that all to familiar noise. Soon loud thuds could be heard coming from above I watched as muffet left the room, then returning shortly.

" Okay, gentlemen look's like they are just getting started. You know the rules Bid starts at 50G." muffet said smiling taking out a small key from her pocket.

The bidding always went quickly; I had saved my G up so I could so I could finally see him again. I watched and waited as the tender kept getting higher and higher " 1,500 G " I called out looking around at everyone staring at me, my face beginning to blush with embarrassment.

" sold! To the cute fairy in the back. Now come here dearie and take the key." muffet said grinning, then handed over the key and took the gold.

I took the key and quickly headed up to the room I had paid for, The thuds getting louder the closer I got to the room. Once inside I set my bag down and moved towards the wall the noises were coming from, a small hole was carved into the wall a small sign read " look through here" there was a little spider the climbed into the hole and went into the room next door. I moved closer to peep and what I saw was better then I could ever imagine. There he was blue... naked his beautiful blue magic all worked up, his beautiful wings bound to prevent him from flying. Something caught my attention as it climbed onto papyrus shoulder and whisper, it was the spider from before. I saw papyrus grin and look over to me. I watched as he started to caress blue, I froze in place.

" Blue are you ready?' Papys asked blue in a playful tone; he began to rub his fingers across blues erect member. He teasingly slowly spread blues legs apart.

blue looked up at Papys face his face flushed with a deep blue letting out light moans as Papy rubbed his cock and spread his legs exposing him more "I can take anything you can give me Papy." blue whimpered more as Papy quickly shoved one of his fingers inside him. 

Blue lead in kissing Papy profoundly and passionately. I watched as papyrus grabbed his glowing erect member, his sporting a wonderfully sized knot stoking it roughly. Papyrus picked up blue and brought him closer to the wall I was watching though. Blue raised his ass high into the air once Papy had set him down him facing the hole where I was at.

"Ready blue I hope you enjoy my cock, but then again you might knot" Papy let out a small chuckle, and before Blue could respond to his pun he shoved his cock into his tight wet hole, Papy whimpered as he hilted himself deep inside Blue.

Blue gasped in immense pleasure as Papy shoved himself inside him " No..puns.. during our dance Papy you.. promised." Blue was moaning loudly trying to catch his breath. 

The intense pleasure I saw on there faces, blues eyes lost to lust as they turned to hearts. I watched as Papy pounded into blue reaching around to stroke his blues cock, Their moans were so loud, Papy had leaned in, and bitten blues collarbone and Blue screamed in pleasure.  
Papyrus looked at the hole, at me and whispered to Blue.  
He lifted Blue up so that he was fucking him while standing while they still both faced me. I watched as papyrus moved his cock in and out of blue, Blue leaking juices everywhere like something had turned him on more. 

Then Blue spoke " I.. know your there!" Blue looked directly at the hole " I hope you're enjoying your first time here. I heard you paid a lot to see me" his face blushing more and his penis leaking pre-cum.  
"Papy I'm gonna..... cum!" Blue screamed

I watched as Papyrus fully hilted himself inside of blue filling him with a generous amount of orange cum. Blue himself spraying cum all over the wall I was behind. I moved away from the hole and laid down on the bed, my mind racing from what I just watched. A few moments later I heard a knock at the door, I jumped up and quickly answered it, and their Blue was smiling at me.......


End file.
